


[Podfic] let me be your everlasting light

by GwenChan Pods (GwenChan)



Category: Animorphs - Katherine A. Applegate
Genre: Alien Culture, Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: MP3, Charity Auctions, Family Fluff, Fandom Trumps Hate 2020, Gen, Platonic Relationships, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Cover Art elcome., Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26492719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GwenChan/pseuds/GwenChan%20Pods
Summary: After they meet Gafinilan and Mertil, Tobias has questions for Ax about how Andalites love.
Relationships: Aximili-Esgarrouth-Isthill & Tobias (Animorphs), Rachel (Animorphs)/Tobias (Animorphs)
Kudos: 1
Collections: Fandom Trumps Hate 2020





	[Podfic] let me be your everlasting light

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Poetry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poetry/gifts).
  * Inspired by [let me be your everlasting light](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11259222) by [Poetry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poetry/pseuds/Poetry). 



**Fanfic** : let me be your everlasting ligh

 **Length** : 20:13 minutes

 **Link** : [MEGA](https://mega.nz/file/lUgFzJTL#E7K_zJ1pxciws_vqJEyVRDJX-mqZLFvy-HRo_zxxSZo)

**Author's Note:**

> My first entry for the Fandom Trumps Hate 2020


End file.
